love's true form
by QuitePosh
Summary: Nord X dragon [female]
1. Chapter 1

Hurok raised his sword in defense as the opponent's battle ax clashed in a swarm of sparks. Hurok swiveled his entire body into one momentous strike that clashed into the ribs of his prey. The great sword slices through the opponent's armor like a knife through warm butter, and penetrates the flesh of the man before him. As soon as the deadly blade leaves to the other side of the man's body, blood immediately spurts out in a rush of red bubbly ooze. The man screams before mighty Hurok and drops his weapons and falls on to the dirt with a loud thud and clank of armor. The man holds his side as if it was his wife. Hurok finished the man off with one boot stomp to the man's skull and smashed his head with a mushy pound of cracking bone. The corpse lay still. He looks down and searches the corpse for and valuable goods or weapons. "the poor man didn't have a chance at even scratching my armor" Hurok stated proudly. Hurok was known for his fighting skill and his magic skill. He could hold off 30 bears with one fireball spell blindfolded. He may be a nord at heart but he didn't believe any of that Talos shit. As he put the man's body behind a bunch of bushes far away from the cobblestone pathway. He put his sword back in its sheath and continued on his travel to Riften. As he walked for a few hours he heard a roar in the distance. "what in oblivion is that coming from?" He said aloud to himself and looked for the source of the roar. Nothing was in his sight as he looked behind him and 360 degrees 3 times until he looked up and opened his mouth wide in horror in the sight he was seeing. "dr-dragons!" He shouted. The dragon circled above him roaring at him as it got closer to him. He began the run with fear as he was being chanced by the accursed winged demon. He ran as fast as he could but was no match for the momentum of the dragon and it simply pluck him from the ground and flew high into the air. He groaned in pain as the dragon held him in a tight grasp. "release me demon and I shall not speak of your sightings. Release me and I will serve you greatly" He begged. The dragon glided in the air as it looked beneath itself and looked at its catch. _This one gives a promise of servitude in return of life._ The dragon thought. "alright flesh-ling I will let you live...if you keep your promise and serve me for as long as I need you" the dragon said to him. Hurok looked relieved but still tensed at what his services might be and how he would be rewarded of his loyalty.

As the Hurok saw the empty cave become closer, he was suddenly dropped out of the air with little care to where he fell or how hard. He groaned in pain as he dusted the dirt off of his armor. He looked at the dragon. The dragon started walking into the cave. "get in here slave" it said. Hurok noticed the feminine voice the dragon had and looked at its features more and saw something from the back of the dragon and gawked at the image of her glory before him. "you...are female?" he asked. She looked back at him and growled. "it is rude to take a peek at my privates...human". He looked away immediately. "I'm sorry my excellency...I couldn't help but to look at...your beauty" he tried his best to flirt. "Whatever just get in the cave!" she rumbled at him. He did as he was told and walked inside the belly of the cave and could barely see the mouth of the cave after following her as he caught up.

He sat down and took his helmet off. He looked at her face. She laid on the ground in what looked like a hole that was dug for her to lay in. "do you have some wood to light the area?" she asked him. "Aye" he said. He laid out a pile of wood and she breathed fire onto it and lit the wood with an instant flame and the area around Hurok had shown itself to him. The first thing he had noticed was the troll skulls that littered the den. He looked at her in the eyes and saw something that frightened him beyond anything. He quickly looked down at his crossed legs with shame and fear. _What has overcome me? I act as if I was but a child..._ He looked back up at her and noticed that she had lain her head on his lap. "run your puny fingers against my scales.." she ordered with a growl. He immediately began to softly pet her. She growled again and said "do it rougher you welp!". He began to put all his strength into the rubbing, and she softly moaned. She looked up at him with a lustful gaze in her eyes. He looked scared and shameful. She lifted her head and grabbed him with her mouth and lifted him into the air and brought him next to her belly. He looked at her and she looked at him. "rub my belly slave" she commanded but with a slight tone of seduction. He started rubbing his hand hard against her soft scales. She moaned more loudly. "touch me slave" she begged. "where?" he asked. "where ever you so please dear" she said kindly. He looked at her weird. He saw her open her legs. He saw her glistening glory before him once more. He became excited as her pharamones turned him on. He rubbed her slit gently and she moaned loudly. He rubbed her more and more and she grinded against his hand. "enter me beloved" she demanded lustfully. He got up and undressed before her mighty eyes as she felt his features with intense attention. He was fully erected to satisfy her glory with his member. He slammed it into her and she yelped with a slight pain and then moaned and purred to Hurok. He slid back and forth with tremendous speed and strength that made her feel his member glide with a grasping force on the walls of her juicy glory. He kept this up as she moaned and gasped every time he entered and exited her magnificence. He eventually couldn't keep up with her and he lost himself within her and he spurted his warm seed into her. She moaned and kept up her grinding. She too lost herself and came onto his member. She soon clung to him with care. He clung back with tired look. "lay by me my beloved" she asked. He was already doing what she asked. The sun outside went down and the two had only each other for comfort. The night was the best night Hurok ever had in his life.


	2. update

Hey guys and gals. This is joseph. The reason for me not updating my stories or being active for the last few months is because of my family. From the start of summer my mother had been ignoring my calls so that I can receive my prescriptions. My uncle or father or whatever you want to call him, had called DCF. They came to my uncle's house and talked with me. They asked me where I wanted to live and I told them here. They called my mother and told her she had to get my medicine. She then lied to the agents and told them that I was only at my uncle's for the summer. She came by with her new husband douglas. I brought some of my stuff like clothes and ect. All the time I lived over with my mother had been torture and pain. My mom threatened me. She even laid her hands on me. She was abusing drugs from her doctor and was even beating my step-father. A few months ago she had tried to choke my step-dad and I threw her into the tv stand and the back of her head was bleeding. She opened the door and told my step-dad she was going to take my little brother away. So doug went to my brother's room and stood in front of the door. She pushed him into the door and my little brother saw my step-dad bust down the door with my mom on top of him. I grabbed my mom and lifted her up and threw her outside onto a concrete slab. [we live in a trailer park filled with crack heads and drug dealers] she had landed face down. Her skull had busted open and my step dad called the cops. They came by and arrested my mom after she had went into the house and took a handful of pills and drunk a eagermister. Appearently she had resisted police and they added that to a list of charges. I had thought it was all over but I was completely wrong. She came back two weeks later and got arrested. Then a few weeks after that she came back into the house. A month after she came back she asked to use my phone and said no and she went on a rampage and went into my room and practically stole all my clothes and my devices. As she was carring my xbox 360 I tried to grabbed for it and she threw it against the wall. I called the cops and she told them I had put my hands on her and they arrested me and didn't read my miranda rights. My step-dad had me released and I had went to court a few weeks ago to set up an arreinment to get an actual court date. And last week my mom had punched my step-dad in the eye and split it. He went to the police station and told them what she did. She was arrested and had a third strike on her record. She will be given 10 years at minium. So that is what happened in my life so far its been hard but I never gave up. Things will always get better no matter how hopeless it may seem. If any of you have a situation like mine, just don't like the depression get to you. Try to separate yourself from those that hurt you. What I did to calm myself was take a walk or feed the ducks in the trailer park. It helped me with my depression. Thanks for reading. And have a merry christmas.


End file.
